ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wenra
Wenra is Linma's friend and one of Zander's murderers. His real name is Dan Westerbury, but his superhero nickname is Black Lightning. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Wenra wore the tree emblem. He made it across the Snake Pit with Darna and Malna and even made it through the Millstone Towers with Malna again and Linma this time, but, shockingly, both he and Malna succumbed to the Dragon's Blood in the Wizard's Tower. He even stole the rings from the Water Demon and with the help of Linma and Halat, he was saved from the demon. * Day 2: Wenra was claimed by the Enchanted Stream's mists when he was racing Malna, but he managed to defeat Darna, Halat and Tharo at the Long Staff only to fall victim to the Riddle Bridge and Darna at The Pole Climb. * Day 3: Wenra won back a life at the Demon Square, but Darna defeated him again along with Linma, Malna and Halat at the Balance Beam and he even failed to hit the target at the Serpent's Eye despite not getting claimed by the serpent. * Day 4: Wenra did lose a few more lives in the Eyeless Demons (even though he won back a life) and the Dark Path. Plus, his communication wasn't clear enough for Darna to get past the Wizard Tower's Thrall Demons. Before that, he and Darna built a strong tower despite losing Malna and Linma. * Day 5: Wenra had only two lives. The Demon Causeway gave him back one, but he lost it after the demon claimed him and Darna as their victims. He then made The Leap of Faith easy, but the Blasted Mountain proved too much for him. He started behind the other two warriors, but overtook Darna to go into the final week. Final Week * Day 1: Wenra wore the moon emblem. He succeeded in the Snake Pit and the Millstone Towers. He had to wear the blindfold when entering the Wizard's Tower, but he escaped along with Dejan due to his good communication skills. Sarla managed to beat him at The Pole Climb. * Day 2: Wenra wasn't lucky on the Balance Beam (as did Linma, Wilga, Sarla, and Kinsa) and the Dark Path and lost three lives, drawing with Linma and Kinsa. He went out at the Way of the Warrior after Kinsa completed it. Abilities * Martial Arts * Athletic * Electric Manipulation * Force Field Generation * Teleportation Intro Quotes * You're getting struck by Black Lightning. (to the Puppet Master) * Gotta teach you how to tell us apart. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * You didn't have electricity in Santa Prisca? (to Colonel Buckshot) * I won't stop until the South Side's safe. (to Toxic Jack) * Someone has to fix the Southside. (to Shintora) * Go ask the 100 if I'm weak. (to Flint Phoenix) * Because I know right from wrong. (to the Minotaur) * Why you ask, feline? (to the Prowler) * I don't see how that's a problem. (to the Troll) * Nobody messes with the South Side. (to the Cyber-Racer) * Assuming you can dodge the lightning. (to Magnifico) * It's been years since I turned pro. (to the Gangster Bug) * All streets side with delusions of grandeur. (to the Ice King) Clash Quotes * Like hell. (to the Minotaur) Category:Moon Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Athletic Category:Knowledge Category:Intelligence Category:Superheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Justice League Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Allies Category:Series 4 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:Tree Warriors